Para: Sasuke Uchiha
by angelihatake
Summary: Carta que escribio Sakura para Sasuke diciendole todo lo que sentia por él. one-shot  L


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

SasuSaku

No pertenece a ningún pedazo del anime o manga, solo es una tonta idea que salió de mi mentecita retorcida :B

:D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Querido Sasuke:

Hoy se me agoto la esperanza. Me canse de esperar algo que tal vez nunca llegará.

Quisiera decir que estoy equivocada, pero no. Desafortunadamente estoy en lo cierto. Ambos lo sabemos.

Y aunque ahora me repito a mi misma que lo que voy a hacer es lo mejor que puedo, una parte de mi me dice que tal vez me arrepentiré luego.

Cuantas veces mi conciencia me dijo que tú jamás me amarías y aun así estaba tan enamorada de ti que ignore a mi conciencia por primera vez y le hice caso a mi torpe corazón que me decía que me amabas o que me amarías algún día.

Ese día nunca llego.

Pero, ¿Quién soy yo? O más bien, ¿Qué soy yo? Soy una estúpida. Una tonta por haberme mantenido cegada ante lo que tenia frente a mis ojos

Y es que lo intente, juro que lo intente, pero solo soy una simple mujer más en este mundo que comete errores y se equivoca a veces. Soy una simple mujer que te amo con cada fibra y poro de su ser y que hizo todo lo que pudo por amor.

Sólo Kami sabe como intente que me ames. Solo Él sabe cómo te amo. Cuanto te amé, cuanto te amo y amaré a pesar de todo.

No te echo la culpa de nada. Sé que tú nunca prometiste nada. Todo este tiempo pensando en ti ahora parece tan poco, a pesar de haber prometido que estaríamos juntos… cumplimos tan poco.

¿Has sentido alguna vez ese hueco en tu pecho? ¿Qué me dices de ese vacío en tu interior que no te deja respirar? Ó esa sensación de que algo te falta, ¿lo has sentido? Yo lo sentía contigo.

Ahh ya recuerdo. Si lo has sentido. Cuando Itachi mató una parte importante de ti, cuando tuviste que hacerte adulto tan rápido porque la vida así te lo impuso. Cuando te diste cuenta de que todo había cambiado y tal vez nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Entonces sentiste ese vacío.

Tú siempre me protegías, ayudabas y a veces reclamabas, pero esa era tu obligación como parte de un equipo. Tú siempre estabas ahí para mí pero nunca de la forma en que yo quería.

Tuve la fortuna de estar a tu lado cuando lo necesitaste, te apoye cuando lo requerías, te sonreí cuando gritabas y te mire cuando me ignoraste. Cuando cumpliste tus metas y sobre todo, sobre todo, cuando realmente aceptaste ser parte de nuestro equipo. Pero mi presencia nunca fue tan fuerte como la de la venganza, a quien consideraste lo más importante en tu vida.

Supongo que esta guerra ya estaba perdida, supongo que nunca tuve oportunidad, supongo que así estaba destinado que seria. Supongo… que nunca…

Nunca.

Tal vez ahora ya estás listo para enfrentarte con tu hermano y convertirte en el hombre más buscado y peligroso. Tal vez… ya es tarde para ti. Supongo que aun estoy a tiempo de cambiar y hacerme fuerte, a tiempo para rendirme y olvidarte.

Aun hay tiempo.

…Perdona, tal vez este retrasando tu cita con esa mujer a quien llamas venganza.

Entonces, es hora de partir.

¿A dónde iras? No lo sé. Supongo que no me dirías, ni aunque te rogara.

Así que me callaré. Jamás le diré a Naruto que te vi con tu equipo cuando ibas hacia la aldea del Hachibi.

No sé si desearte la mejor de las suertes con tu vida y lo que venga… ó desearte que falles para atraparte y traerte de vuelta.

Sé que probablemente al terminar de leer esta carta la votaras… pero al menos espero la leas.

Espero verte de nuevo, algún día.

Hasta luego mi Sasuke.

Atentamente.

Sakura Haruno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pensaba hacerlo de Hinata para Naruto, pero quería escribir de Saku' xD

Saludos ^^

Copyright Angiie Hatake - Todos los Derechos Reservados xDD (L)


End file.
